fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Sawa Mitoma
is the main protagonist of Fruits Basket Another. Nervous and skittish, Sawa attends Kaibara Municipal High School as a first-year student. Sawa struggles with a multitude of issues, from an abusive mother and lonely household, to serious self-esteem and anxiety problems. She prefers minimal human contact and feels as despite just starting high school, it is already not going well. However, as she meets Hajime and Mutsuki Sohma and they invite her to join the student council, Sawa slowly starts to grapple with her demons, make friends, and break out of her shell with her new-found support in the Sohma family. Appearance Sawa is a fair-skinned teenage girl of an average build and a rather short stature with maroon-colored eyes. She has straight, shoulder-length brown hair which she wears in different styles throughout the manga: she either leaves it untied, in two loose pigtails laid on her shoulders, or in a low ponytail. Her bangs mainly cover her forehead, and she has a small cowlick sticking up from the top of her head. Personality Sawa has severe self-confidence and anxiety issues, constantly overthinks her every move, wishes to be avoided as much as possible, and is a bit fragile. Sawa is very sensitive to the opinions of the people around her and tries not to stand out, having internalized the idea that she is worthless and a problem to the people around her. She absolutely hates asking for help or favors, and is often very apologetic about what she says and has a tendency to stutter whenever she speaks. This stems from her past, as her "friends" stopped being her friend because they apparently grew tired of her and wanted herself to figure out what was wrong with her. As a result, she often jumps to conclusions and expects the worst possible outcome in every situation. This has also lead her to blame herself for the things she is not even responsible for, such as her mother's abuse and manipulative actions. It is for these reasons, that Sawa mainly spends her days wallowing in self-hatred.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 1 Despite that, as she starts interacting and becomes friends with the Sohma family and meets new friends, she understands that there are people who will not reject her. Despite her painfully awkward personality and tendency to flail around a lot, she begins enjoying education more, regardless of her insecurities. Sawa’s interactions improve also, having clear lines of dialogue between stutters and opening up more about her life to members of the Sohma family. Although she isn't sure if she is allowed to be selfish or meddlesome because she isn't very good at expressing herself or her thoughts, she is genuinely very kind and can't watch by when someone is struggling.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 2, Chapter 5 Sawa also starts to apologize less and thank more, and allows herself to smile and enjoy life which she felt unworthy of doing before.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 1, Chapter 4 Since her issues and insecurities always made her look down to the point where she couldn't comprehend that anyone could genuinely care about her, Sawa yearns to open up her heart in order to not miss anything important, as well as cherish those who cherish her. As she interacts with the Sohma family and feels the embrace of friendship and family for the first time, it helps her to be less self-deprecating and build her self-esteem. Despite her mother's abuse and the trauma she suffered because of it, Sawa learns to live life the way she wants to. Although she wishes to become a girl who can always smile, she decides to take it easy by embracing her past and her past self, and going forward.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 3, Chapter 12 History Sawa's parents got divorced when she was very young, leaving her mother to raise her alone. However, her mother paid little attention to Sawa and sometimes neglected her, instead focusing on romance and work. One day, her mother made the suggestion that the two of them could go shopping and eat out together. Sawa was extremely happy to hear that from her mother who almost never spent time with her. However, as they were on their way, her mother got a call from her one of her many lovers and decided to meet up with him. She told Sawa that she had some "important business", and asked her to wait for her until she returned. Even though Sawa was told her mother would return after about two hours, she was left alone near some stairs for about six hours. Sawa, who had been crying the whole time, felt hopeless and knowing her mother wouldn't return, slipped down the stairs and suffered a broken arm. As she laid unconscious in the snow, a young Shiki Sohma approached her and asked if she was okay. Before asking his father to call the ambulance, Shiki gently told her that she would be alright. This incident, however, prompted Sawa's mother to use it as a chance to sue the Sohma’s for money, and claimed Shiki had pushed Sawa. However, there were no witnesses to confirm this accusation; Sawa couldn’t remember herself as she had hit her head incredibly hard and Shiki stayed silent throughout the court. However, everything was eventually resolved properly and smoothly; none of the sides suffering any major consequences. Although Sawa didn't remember the boy who "saved" her, Shiki has always been worrying about her since that day.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 3, Chapter 11 When Sawa attended grade school, she had many friends who enjoyed playing with her. However, one day, all of her friends suddenly outcast Sawa, claiming that being around with her was annoying and a pain. Sawa was traumatized by this incident and developed major trust- self-esteem- and anxiety issues. However, unbeknownst to Sawa, it was her mother who had been driving off her friends by harshly insulting and criticizing them and their parents.Fruits Basket Another: Vol 3, Chapter 10 From then on, Sawa tried to avoid human contact as much as possible, and her mother's abuse and neglect only amplified her issues, so much that she couldn't function 'normally' in social settings. Story Overview She meets Mutsuki Sohma after running late for a class and then quickly finds herself a member of the student council and slowly becomes more confident and determined. Trivia *She as a habit of looking at her feet when she is nervous. *She once hurt her elbow after a certain incident, and it now grows numb from time to time. *Sawa tends to be late to school, thanks to her inconsiderate landlord stopping her to ask about Sawa's mother paying the rent; additionally, her landlord doesn't know when to shut up, as paying the rent is not Sawa's responsibility, but she ends up getting the earful her mother has coming. es:Sawa Mitoma fr:Sawa Mitoma Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fruits Basket Another Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Female